Precursor Monuments
Precursors The Precursors were a race of alien organisms that inhabited Arcadia, estimated thousands of years ago. Based on the structures found on the various planets of Arcadia, they were a primarily nomadic people, with few actual structures. It is believed that once the civilization achieved space travel, they spent relatively little time on world. Due to a lack of precursor ships in Arcadia with only a few ruined stations in the Arcadan Belt, and only one known ship currently trapped in the gravity well of Arcadia IV. It is theorized that the Precursors had obtained some level of faster than light travel, although there is little evidence to show this. Monuments Even with the relatively few structures, the precursors have played a vital role in the formation of Arcadian society. Most importantly with the existence of Precursor Monuments. Standing at 16 feet tall, these solid black towers appear untouched by surrounding vegetation. Only 4 Monuments have been found. One on Arcadia Prime, Arcadia V-B, Avalon, and Arcadia IV-A. Because of this trend many theorize than monuments also exits on The Ref, and Ferona. History and Study With in the first year of the landing of the IGS Dawn, explorers of Arcadia Prime came across the first Monument. However the first person to touch the Monument Rimmly Stewart died immediately on the spot. From that point forward samples taken remotely of the monolith showed the truth of the Monuments. Unlike the previous belief, that the Monuments were comprised of a toxic material. Analyse showed that the Monuments where made of trillions of Nanites, microscopic machines, that infect who ever touches the Monuments, and breaks down their cells into their base elements killing them. It was not until 3201 that a particular incident changed the tides of the war between Fracture and the Terra Continuance. Stuntler Square Shoot-out After the two month chase of a Fracture agent through Ring City, PKB units finally cornered Jemma Mark 24, in Stuntler Square. Surrounded Mark began firing rounded from a Webb rifle at the officers. While many were protected by their adaptive armor, 12 officers still lost their life. Despite taking close to 20 rounds from the officers Mark continued to fight. It was only when a sniper unit got into place on a nearby building and shot her in the head, did the firing cease. While no civilians were killed, there were 3 injuries. Instead of the normal Recycling of Mark's body, researchers tried to figure out how she had taken so many shots. Analyse of her blood showed Precursor Nanites in her blood allowing her to have close to perfect cellular regeneration. After 5 more reported cases, it is believed that Fracture developed a way to augment their member. Caucus has since then passed laws outlawing this form of augmentation, making it punishable by death to do so. The public has since called such people Augmented, with the term being now used to spread fear, and unease though out the Continuance.